Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${6x+6y = 0}$ ${x = -3y-2}$
Explanation: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $-3y-2$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${6}{(-3y-2)}{+ 6y = 0}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-18y-12 + 6y = 0$ $-12y-12 = 0$ $-12y-12{+12} = 0{+12}$ $-12y = 12$ $\dfrac{-12y}{{-12}} = \dfrac{12}{{-12}}$ ${y = -1}$ Now that you know ${y = -1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = -3y-2}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = -3}{(-1)}{ - 2}$ $x = 3 - 2$ ${x = 1}$ You can also plug ${y = -1}$ into $\thinspace {6x+6y = 0}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${6x + 6}{(-1)}{= 0}$ ${x = 1}$